


Perfect For Each Other

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Meetings, Librarian Dean Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Castiel, Meet-Cute, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Cas is a mechanic working for Bobby.  Dean is a nerdy Librarian with car trouble.Day 13 Prompt: Reverse





	Perfect For Each Other

Cas was under the hood of a 1972 Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu that was purple with two black strips down the center of the hood. Classic cars had been Cas' specialty since he started working for Bobby when he was a teenager. When he had presented as an omega, Cas' father kicked him out. Bobby had taken him in and helped him finish school and taught him to work on cars. 

Cas had to put up with a lot of crap about being an omega in a job that most didn't think a omega could or should do. By now he had learned to deal with those type of people. It also helped that Cas didn't look like your typical omega. He was 6 ft tall and had a runners body. He had thick thigh and very prominent hipbones. He had eyes bluer than the sky and constantly messy sex hair. He was pretty but not delicate. Cas lived in tight jeans and concert t-shirts.

He heard Bobby yelling for him from the office. "On my way old man!" Cas affectionately called out. He wiped his greasy hands on a rag and headed to the office. "Here Bobby." Cas says announcing his presence even though he knew Booby probably smelled him approach.

"This young man here... Dean wasn't it?" The man nodded at Bobby. "He is having trouble with his car." Bobby pointed out the window at a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V that was a pretty atrocious color of gold.

"You drive that pimp-mobile?" Cas said incredulously. Cas looked at the guy appraisingly. He was wearing a preppy looking sweater, dress pants, and dark rimmed glasses. This Dean's look screamed nerd.

"Cas!" Bobby said scoldingly. Bobby knew he could be crass but Cas usually tried to reign it in around customers. "Dean here says that his car is making a noise. Why don't you take a ride around the block with him and see if you can figure out what is going on?" Bobby said giving Cas a warning look to behave.

"Sure thing uncle Bobby."Cas said walking out to follow Dean. "So how long has it been making a noise?"

"It started yesterday on my way to work." Dean said. Cas got a whiff of Dean's scent. Cas wasn't too surprised the guy was an alpha given that Dean was buildt muscular and he had an inch on Cas. What surprised the mechanic was how bashful and shy the alpha was.

"So what do you do, Dean?" Cas was curious.

"I am a librarian." Dean said not looking at the omega.

"Really. Looks like we have something in common." Cas said musing. 

"What is that?" Dean said finally showing Cas his beautiful green eyes.

"We both work in professions that are abnormal for out secondary gender." Cas said turning his blue eyes on the alpha as they buckled their seat belts.

"I suppose your right. I've never been one to let being an alpha tell me who to be. I just like to read." Dean said turning the car on.

"Yeah, I understand. Bobby took me in when my dad threw me out because I was an omega. He taught me how work on cars and I have been in love with cars ever since." Cas didn't know why he felt the need to share so much with this alpha. He just all of a sudden felt at ease with him.

"My father was always gone. My brother and I would walk to the library and check out books. We would escape into a world where we didn't feel abandoned." Dean looked at Cas quickly as they drove down the road. Cas slid his hand over the alpha's on the seat.

It was at this time the car made a huge pop. "Yeah you certainly have something serious going on with your car. Let's get her back to the shop before the old girl gives up on us." Cas said as he still had his hand over the alpha's.

When they pulled in the shop parking lot, Cas ran in and gave Bobby the keys to Dean's car and told the old man he'd have to do a full work up on it tomorrow. He told Bobby that he was going to take Dean home since he was headed out for the day himself. Cas got his keys and walked out to Dean. "So I am going to give the girl a good work over tomorrow and tell you what I find. For now I am going to give you a ride home."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Dean said following Cas to the side of the shop. When Dean saw Cas' car, he let out a whistle.

"You like her. She is a 1967 Chevy Impala. It was the first car I ever rebuilt." Cas said beaming.

"She is stunning. You did this yourself as a teenager." Dean sounded astonished.

"Sure did. She is my pride and joy." Cas said opening the passenger side door for Dean. Cas slid into the driver's seat and watched as Dean reverently ran his hand over the dash. The alpha had just gained a lot of points with Cas.

"Say Cas are you hungry. This may be presumptuous but can I take you out to dinner?" Dean asked.

"I'd like that a lot." Cas said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~ 6 months later~~~~~~~

Cas was putting together a bookcase that he swore was possessed and didn't want to be put together. Cas was about two seconds from throwing a screwdriver across the room. "Hey Babe you want me to get you a beer?" came Dean's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah sweetheart that sounds wonderful." Cas replied. The alpha brought them both beers and then sat down next to omega in the floor. Dean started reading the directions and Cas did his best to follow them. Their first apartment together was nearly completely set up except all the bookcases for Dean's many books.

They took a break and Dean leaned into Cas. It was odd to see an omega cradle his alpha in his lap but Cas and Dean didn't care. They did what felt right to them which is why they were perfect for each other.


End file.
